


fail or success

by lucyshiki



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, or is it fluff only? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyshiki/pseuds/lucyshiki
Summary: Sungwoon wanted to make a surprise for his partner, but will it go well and smooth as he predicted?





	fail or success

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic after 5-6 years ago I wrote some in other fandoms, so I'm kinda awkward writing and my style changed a lot tbh. Thank you for the prompter who submitted an amazing prompt, but idk if this story meet up with your expectation or not ;;; and sorry if i messed up your prompt somehow.. also it's unbeta, so the mistakes are all mines.

"What are you doing?"

Surprised with a sudden voice interrupted from behind, Sungwoon looked up to his boyfriend with panic eyes and mouth ajar. He hid his hands behind his back, but without such action occurred, his boyfriend would already notice what kind of situation happened right now, on their shared apartment kitchen area.

Daniel, the said boyfriend, observed the whole scene in front of him with an amused look. He suppressed his smile behind his back hand as he looked at Sungwoon's panic face.

And this time Sungwoon hoped that the floor would suck him down, so he could submerge himself and never come out again.

"Don't you dare to laugh!" Sungwoon threatened Daniel, pouted his lips and pointed his finger to him.

* * *

**_3 hours priors_ **

“Jisung-hyung! Do you have any good recommended YouTube cooking channel?”

_“What?”_

“I asked you, did you have any recommendation YouTube cooking channel?”

 _“You unexpectedly didn’t say ‘Hello’ and suddenly bombard me over some cooking channel? For what, Sungwoon?”_ The other side person asked back, felt concern with the younger male question. _“Don’t tell you want to try cooking?”_

“Oh come on, hyung. I don’t have much time, just give me the answer already.”

 _“Never, if you don’t answer my question first, Sungwoon-ah.”_ Jisung insisted.

Sungwoon flopped himself to a chair and sighed wondering why he called his older friend for asking some cooking channel when he had a lot of friends who were less nosy than him, but again Sungwoon didn’t know who he could ask help without being laughed at (much to his dismay because his friends knew him too well, that he was not someone who could cook).

_“If you don’t answer, it’s okay, I won’t recommend you any then. I’ll hang up—“_

“Ok ok!” Jisung sometime could be so annoying and nag, but he remain the lone person he could ask help. “Ugh… I’ll cook for dinner today, so can’t you—“

Before he finished answering, he was cut off by Jisung instead, half shouting. _“Wait!? You said you’ll cook for dinner today? What in the world happens? Will be tomorrow a dooms day? I can’t imagine the day Ha Sungwoon touch kitchen and make a cooking again will really come. Oh thanks God, thanks Buddha—“_

“Can’t you not be overly dramatic, hyung? You said it like I never touch or nearing kitchen at all.” Sungwoon sighed desperately. “I urgently need your help right now, so can you just respond me already?”

He could hear how his friend chuckled softly on the other side.

_“Basically you are, if not me or Minhyun who drag you to helping us in kitchen. And I’m being undramatic at all, ok? You’ve just surprised me, so it’s understandable that I’m shocked now!?”_

Undeniably Sungwoon couldn’t argue it anymore, since both of them knew each other too well. He kept silence for a minutes before Jisung gave up and replied that he’d send the links from the channels that he usually watched.

Sungwoon nodded his head, even though he knew the other person wouldn’t see it. “Really thank you, hyung. You’re so dependable, I can’t live without you, really,” he replied with a satisfied smile.

 _“Ugh, save those words for your boyfriend only_ _please.”_

This time he laughed instead on how Jisung reacted on his words while the older male still grumbled on how easy Sungwoon to saying those words to people when actually he was so rarely said those words to his lover, which he right now didn’t want to counter back to Jisung because he thought it would only lead to same argument like usual, in fact. So he decided to end his call with Jisung soon.

 _“But a minute, Sungwoon. It’s odd you suddenly want to cooking again after that accident happened back then and you really avoid any activities that involved kitchen. Mind to elaborate me?”_  Jisung asked before Sungwoon could say his goodbye. Of course Sungwoon was extremely aware that Jisung would be curious since they were college buddies for years and shared same dorms together for 2 years.

“Sooner or later you’ll find out it, hyung.”

Sungwoon decided to supply a subtle answer because he didn’t know if his plan for today prove a success or not. Also Jisung would figured out somehow or heard from third-parties aka his own boyfriend who soon would tell today’s plan happily if this was a success to his older friend. Fortunately, Jisung dropped the topic as someone called his name in the background, they ended their call with Jisung made sure that he sent the link to Sungwoon and Sungwoon thanked him back.

Not long enough, Sungwoon’s phone buzzed from a message that came in. Promptly Sungwoon checked the message and typed a quick ‘thank you’ to Jisung before he followed the link that he got. He opened some videos, observed them for some minutes and decided the menu he would make today. After spent 30 minutes skimming all the videos from Jisung’s recommended channels, he had decided what food he’d cook this time. He chose foods that he was familiar with, obviously, because he realized he was not good at cooking from beginning but decent, at least his foods were edible. His cooking had to be ready before Daniel reached home in 2 hours if he was not delayed.

Walked to the refrigerator with an iPad in his hand, he checked if the ingredients he needed were available or not, since usually they stocked some groceries, made thing easier when they didn’t want to eating out and stayed in home all day. After he looked and sorted out all ingredients that he needs, Sungwoon went out to the neighboring supermarket, in order to purchase them.

The nearby supermarket took distance in 5 minutes walking, at least he would spend 15 minutes or less for collecting the stuffs he need before back to the apartment, he thought. Sungwoon arrived at his apartment 10 minutes later and quickly unloaded all the stuffs he bought in the kitchen table. He took his iPad and reviewed the video he previously watched. After making sure that he already got all the stuffs and readies for cooking, he prepared the kitchen table, took out all the utensils that he thought he would use, put the iPad on his side and started following the steps in the videos.

For someone who hadn’t touched the kitchen for years, handling a knife or pan could be a challenge, but Sungwoon was determined enough that he would nailed it, his experience in his childhood memories helping his grandmother in the kitchen was useful enough probably for him. He guessed. Moreover before he decided to live together with his boyfriend, back to his college days he used to cooking for himself though usually it was just _ramyeon_ or _kimbap_.

But cooking in reality and watching from a screen were two different things. Sungwoon recognized it as soon as he found that cooking was not something that he can nailed it in short times, or mostly because he got limited time, experiences were the best friend on this field. He didn’t know that cooking would be so hard, had a lot of steps that he needs to follow and details. And at this point, Sungwoon almost screamed in frustrations when he knew his beautiful plan wouldn’t be come true.

* * *

He never imagined this day would come sooner than he expected. To his surprised, instead greeted by a tender kiss or ‘welcome home’ by his lover, he found his beloved one stood in the middle their kitchen with bewildered and panic gazes—which he found it as cute, if he could he will dash into him and engulf his small body in a hug immediately, but he can’t.

With an index finger pointed at him, Sungwoon shouted and warned Daniel for not laugh at him. Daniel shook his head, tried to cease his amusement. Hands raised up on defeat as his crescent eyes facing Sungwoon's direction.

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are!" Sungwoon yelled. "Look on that big grin on your face now! I know you laugh at me!"

Daniel kept shaking his head. Even though clearly he couldn't hiding his amusement on what kind of situation occurred before he came back. "I'm not pfft-" but he failed.

"See? You laugh, right?" His face red with embarrassment as he pouted. "I hate you."

Daniel came closer to where Sungwoon stood in the center of the kitchen. He watched out on his every step to coming closer, because he didn't want to cause the situation worse than this. He took Sungwoon's hand onto his own and lifted his face up.

"I'm sorry, ok? I don't imply it to laugh at you, but it's just amused me, looking your expression and all of this." He waved his hand to his surroundings. "What are you doing exactly, huh, hyung? Cooking? For me?"

Daniel directed his gaze onto Sungwoon's eyes whom tried his best to looking other direction, feeling embarrassed and Daniel knew Sungwoon well that if he insisted to ask for his attention, the older man wouldn’t comply with even a bit (as much as he hate, Sungwoon still a big _tsundere_ honestly). Daniel let go his hand from Sungwoon’s face and observed his surroundings, searching the answer by himself.

“So what are you making? Hmm?” He glanced at his boyfriend again who already let go his hand from Daniel’s grasp. Sungwoon walked to the kitchen counter to wash his hands. From side, he glanced at Daniel and looked down on his own hands.

“I just..” He talked in a tiny voice, like what Daniel expected whenever Sungwoon felt timid on his own self. He didn’t continue his words, and kept throwing a glance to Daniel, to comprehend how the later reacted.

Daniel-even though he knew Sungwoon for quite long time already-quirked his eyebrows, expecting Sungwoon to continue his words with questioning look (hey, he was not some mind readers who would know what kind of conversation lead to anyway) clearly appeared on his facial expression.

“Yes?”

Sungwoon sighed in defeat. He dried his hands, played with his fingers, fidgeting, as he stared back to Daniel. “Ok, I want to surprise and impress you with home-cooking dinner, since we typically eat outside or have delivery foods on our table. So I tried to preparing what my Grandma usually cooked when I was still in Ilsan back then, but...” He scratched his head. “I just don’t know how to do it and I’m not a good cooker, like you, so I was lost.”

“Even though I have asked Jisung-hyung’s help for some recipes,” he added.

A smirk appeared on Daniel’s face as he listened to Sungwoon’s reason. Every so often he wondered how his lover could be act so cute and adorable like just now. Of course, he was delighted and fortunate that Sungwoon was so thoughtful over him, but he couldn’t stop imagining how his lover can be so ridiculous with all of his idea.

Daniel stepped closer to him, reached out his head and stroked his hair slowly. He laughed this time. “I know sometimes you are so unpredictable, hyung.”

“Sorry, if your hyung can’t meet up to your expectations, Daniel.” He pursed his lips as he looked up to the taller male. He leaned down his head into Daniel’s chest. “I failed.”

Daniel stroked the older’s hair, he shook his head. “Not really, we can still redo it, actually.”

“And all my efforts for 2 hours had to gone waste.”

Sungwoon retorted with an audible sigh. He circled his arms around Daniel’s waist, rested his head in his boyfriend’s chest and made himself smaller than his size. Daniel really felt bad on how disappointed and sad Sungwoon looked currently. As much as he thought Sungwoon was cute and endearing, he never intended making his boyfriend feeling unworthy. Reaching out, he stroked his back softly, in a meaning to lessening his disappointment.

“It’s okay, we can make it from scratch again, together.”

Daniel forced his face closer to Sungwoon, their noses almost touched each other, both of his hands rested on Sungwoon’s waist. His familiar smile adorned his face as he stared on the other male’s eyes. Gradually he reduced their distance and locked their lips together for a brief moment. Sungwoon’s tense body started to loose in between his touch, Daniel sighed in relief.

“Let’s tidy up this mess first before we prepare the food, ok?”

Gently he pulled his face from Sungwoon as he stroked his boyfriend’s back, encouraging. Sungwoon inclined his head, smiling. He put a distance between them but still wouldn’t let go each other’s hands, Sungwoon glanced to Daniel’s direction.

“Go change your clothes first. Don’t ruin your jacket, please. Laundry day still tomorrow anyway.”

Sungwoon asked as he started picking up all the mess he made a moment before. Daniel complied to with walking out from the kitchen area, leaving Sungwoon cleaned the kitchen alone for a while toward their bedroom and changed his clothes to his usual home-outfit.

Speaking frankly, he couldn’t stop smiling on what happened today. He kept recalling the moment, amused but at the same time he was delighted on the fact that his older boyfriend did what he called as an impossible act—which actually was not an impossible but odd on his favor since he knew well how Sungwoon was— make a surprise dinner for both of them. This event totally caused him falling in love with Sungwoon more than before and grateful that he met with this amazing man on his life.

Their friends always said that Daniel was a fortunate man to find and have someone like Sungwoon as his partner. He used to denying that fact because he was shy to acknowledge it, since it would sound like he’s too whipped for him. But now he probably won’t deny it anymore since he never regretted it. Sungwoon was a miracle on his life.

* * *

“So what are you trying to make in fact, hyung?”

Sungwoon shifted his head toward Daniel’s direction, watched that the said man had at present done to changing his clothes and stood next to the kitchen table. He took the iPad which abandoned on top of the table and looked on the videos that showing on the screen.

“Just some simple foods.” Sungwoon replied as he kept himself busy with cleaning some chopped vegetables he managed to cut before. He sorted out which vegetables that still could use for their future cooking which was not. Sloppy, that was his impression toward his own cutting.

Daniel hummed at the response, his gaze still lingered on the screen as he scrolled some videos. “Simple foods? Like?”

“Japchae and yukgaejang.” Sungwoon retort without escaping his eyes from his activities.

He put down the iPad onto the table, Daniel walked near Sungwoon who still sorted the vegetables. “Oh, that’s the reason why there’s vegetables everywhere.”

“And?”

“Nothing.” Daniel smiled. “Let’s speed up cleaning this side and move to other section later. Allow me do this, hyung.” He grabbed Sungwoon’s hand. “You can start washing the cut board and the knives.”

“Ok.”

Both of them worked in silence for minutes, with Sungwoon washed all the utensils that he used formerly and Daniel as the experienced cook, in this case, sorted the leftover ingredients out, and decided what foods they would make later. After a while their kitchen was back to normal and clean from the whole mess that happened moments ago. Sungwoon sat on the chair near the table and observed what Daniel did.

“So, what are you gonna make now?”

Daniel leaned his back to the kitchen counter with both of his hands rested on his hips. “We can still make Japchae since it’s easier and not much time needed, also the leftover is plenty and can be used anyway, like carrots and the noodles. Also mushrooms and the pork.”

“Ok.” Sungwoon nodded. “Let’s make that then.”

“Also, _bulgogi_!” Daniel added with clasping his hands together and smiled broadly to Sungwoon. “I don’t want to waste the meat.”

Sungwoon nodded along as he still sat on his seat and watched over Daniel who stared him back, inclining his head from side to side. As a reply, Sungwoon quirked his eyebrows in questioning look, it’s not like he didn’t grasp what he implied, but he didn’t want to admit it aloud that he understands what the meaning. And they went silent for a whole minutes, still stared each other with no words escaped their mouths. Daniel sighed in defeat since he knew well how hard-headed Sungwoon could be when both of them playing silence.

“Help me.”

“No.” Sungwoon replied as soon as Daniel muttered his words. “I won’t.”

“Oh come on, hyung. Don’t so down hearted about what happened before, please.” Daniel approached Sungwoon and bent his body low so their eyes could meet. “Help me preparing this. You just have to assist me and I’ll do everything instead of you.”

Crossing his arms together, Sungwoon jerked his head, rejecting Daniel’s offer.

“Come on, hyung. Consider it as your another surprise event for me, help me to cook!” Daniel kept insists as he grabbed Sungwoon’s shoulders, put his big puppy-eyes visible on his face. “Please.”

Sungwoon persisted in his face straight while seeing his boyfriend’s pleading eyes. Both of his hands still hang around Sungwoon’s shoulders, tighter this time, Daniel brought his face closer and smooched Sungwoon on lips, one time, two times, three times, before Sungwoon struggled. His cheeks flushed a bit as he put distance from his boyfriend’s face with forcing his hand on other’s lips.

“What the, Niel?”

Daniel kept smooching Sungwoon’s palm instead countless times, his eyes kept staring on the older one. “I’ll do this every 5 minutes if you refuse to help me. I know as much as you love how my taste lips, but soon enough it’ll annoyed enough of you if I keep doing this.”

 _Bingo_. He really hate how Daniel flirted and played with his feelings in this current state. It was not because he didn’t want to help, but he didn’t want to consume their time on making foods, when the time was ticking and it was almost near dinner time. Yet he has known well how Daniel would keep insists him and would likely do his silly act as long as he didn’t give up at the end.

Lifted his wet palm from Daniel’s smooches, in the end he gave up and decided to helping, with his boyfriend beamed with glee and satisfied smile adorned on his face. Winning. But he said to Daniel that he would just assist him like cutting or some little stuffs because he didn’t want to ruin it again and caused them suffer from hunger longer, and Daniel reassured that he’d complete the rest.

They divided their roles immediately after compromising, Sungwoon carried out all the cutting and preparing the vegetables for japchae and the meat for bulgogi, while Daniel handled the frying process and the rest. Almost entirely they spent the cooking process without frequently talking. They used body gestures and sign to communicate each other, for example when Daniel needed some assistance, Sungwoon would soon be on Daniel's spot and hand a help and vice versa. Every so often they would throw each other a flirt, stealing one or two short kisses or just talked on some simple conversation about their whole day.

“Finally!”

As Daniel place the last plate on the dinner table, he clapped both of his hands with a satisfied smile decorating his face. Sungwoon soon joined him on the table. He gripped a chair and sat down across Daniel. He observed the meals which served in front of his eyes, a little smile appeared on his face as he realized he did a good job.

“Eventually, hyung..” Daniel rested his hands onto the table. He stared straight across his seat with concerning look. “Is there any reason why suddenly you have this plan before?”

Sungwoon startled with the sudden question, his boyfriend still stared at him, waiting for any response and answer. He cleared his throat--why he suddenly felt like a high-schooler who caught up staring on his crush for long time--tried note a right word.

“Don’t you remember what day is it?”

“Is there any?” Daniel guessed.

Figured much that Daniel wouldn’t recall it since it’s been long ago, Sungwoon answered it that today was their first meeting day that eventually made them know each other. He said that he came up with this plan unexpectedly because he remembered that he practically never gave Daniel back whenever Daniel came home with some gifts in hands. He felt like a terrible partner because he never replied back, even he knew that Daniel never complained about it.

Discovering the reason behind it, Daniel laughed as he finally knew why this event occurred before. “I know you’re so unpredictable, but this is..” He shook his head while gazing Sungwoon with much adoration and unbelieving look. “Hyung, really..”

“Yeah, I know I’m silly and…”

“Never!” Daniel cut off in a sudden, he grabbed Sungwoon’s hand, squeezed and stroked his back palm. “You’re not silly at all! I love you as much as you know and it just makes me falling into you deeper than before.”

“You’re so cheesy, oh my god.”

Sungwoon released his hand from Daniel’s grasp as the said boyfriend smiled fondly. “But you enjoy it anyway.”

“No.”

He hated to admit it, but Sungwoon loved Daniel’s cheesy side, even though sometimes he got cringey whenever the younger male stated it casually.

“Thank you for helping me.”

A little smile formed as he replied back. “You’re welcome.”

* * *

“In fact I know something that you’re good at, hyung. For my surprise gift.”

In the midst moment of silence between them, cuddling each other on the couch, Daniel suddenly broke the moment with an ambiguous sentence. Sungwoon who sat in his boyfriend’s lap, inclined his head and looked up to him in questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

Daniel chuckled with a teasing grin appeared on his face, and Sungwoon felt that whatever Daniel came up won’t resulted a good one.

"I’d be appreaciated if you gave me something that you’re good at."

"And what was it?"

Still Sungwoon didn’t get the hidden meaning, he wondered what he was good at that Daniel mentioned before. The other male kept chuckling and stared on his boyfriend with an expectant smile. He tightened his embrace around Sungwoon's waist as his mouth got close to the other right ear.

"You."

Daniel whispered on his earlobe and kissed his earlobe in a moment. Sungwoon who tried his best to guess the underlying message, unbothered with such act. His gaze remained as confused as ever and made Daniel give up with his implied word.

 _Be damned_.

"I mean, I’d be gladly if you prepare ‘yourself’ as my gift, hyung. ‘You’ a whole you, for myself as my dinner. Can’t you see it now?"

Sungwoon knew how Daniel frustrated him now and tried to keep his cool as he said that sentences, and of course he could hear that quote unquote word. He put his hand on his face while he thought how he embarrasing his partner was. He couldn’t hide his reddened face well from Daniel because looked how close they were in and he hated how Daniel smirked on him now. Totally saw and understand his expression clearly.

"How I can love you when you’re so..."

"Flirty? I’m a better flirt than you, ofc."

"Ugh..." Sungwoon whined and curled his body even though Daniel already smelled his hair, kissed his cheek and his eyes, brought their body closer as his free hand roamed into his loose shirt. A smirk formed on his face.

"Thank you for the meal, hyung~"

At the end, Sungwoon closed his eyes and kept remind himself that tomorrow he had to wear scarfs for work.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end!  
> Tbh I joined this event for challenging myself in order writing fic, since it's really been a while and I missed writing badly. I realized this story is really far from perfect and there's lot of mistakes, but i really appreciate for everyone who read this fic till the end! It really mean a lot to me. I'll improve myself more in the future on my next fics, perhaps. Also thank you the Mon Cheri mods for holding this amazing event! Totally enjoy the process eventho mostly I rushed this story in the last hours lol comments are always welcome~


End file.
